


The Most Tragic Deaths Of All

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Greek/Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, blood of olympus possible scenario, sorry uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Argo II are on their way to Athens, with the Athena Parthenos on its way to Camp Half Blood. But when Percy catches a glimpse of who Gaea's sacrifices will be, how will their quest continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is my first fan fiction ever. I might write a bit more if people like it, so tell me what you think!  
> Disclaimer- I do not own these characters or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.

Percy didn't get a good night's sleep, needless to say. It wasn't like he was expecting it. Frankly, though, it was getting pretty annoying.

In his dream, Gaea appeared to him. She was almost completely solid, and she seemed to be laughing at him through thinly veiled eyelids. "Oh, little hero," she crooned. "You really believe I have been deterred?"

Percy, momentarily frozen, found his voice and managed to let out a weak, "Um, yeah, we kinda hoped so." Going through Tartarus, closing the Doors of Death, that couldn't have been all for nothing, could it?

"Foolish boy. You have not stopped anything. On the contrary, you have only made my plan clearer. By sending off two demigods on their own... you have shown me how easy my rise will be." Gaea smiled maliciously, her hands folded across her stomach contentedly. She waved one at the ground, and an image appeared at the sifting dirt at her feet. Percy could see Reyna, fighting off a vicious hellhound with her Imperial Gold dagger. Coach Hedge was repeatedly whacking it with his club. Reyna was close to winning the fight, but Percy saw the desperation in her eyes, the weariness. The journey had seemed to start to take its toll on her. Nico and the Athena statue were not in the image, but Percy supposed that they were some ways off from the fight, to let Nico recover.

"Two heroes. One male, one female. Just what I need. I cannot let them finish their quest. The perfect sacrifices, and their deaths so devastating." Gaea chuckled slowly. Percy's dream self tried to put the puzzle pieces together. Without Reyna and Nico, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood were sure to be caught in a civil war, powerless to stop Gaea once she had fully awakened. But Percy didn't understand why she sounded even more pleased, like she believed they would hurt the crew the most.

"Oh, you still have not seen?" Gaea cackled. "Their demise... would be the most tragic of all. Two young heroes, taking their last breath, their final thought of being abandoned, of having loved someone who would  _never_ love them back. Oh, how horrible." She smiled widely.

Percy's heart jumped to his throat. The person who would never love them back...

It was confirmed by Gaea herself. Nico was in love with Annabeth. Oh gods... And Reyna. He remembered Reyna at Camp Jupiter, talking about Jason with that wistful look on her face. No, no, this could not happen. Percy felt claustrophobic all of a sudden, even though in the dream he was outside.

Without warning, Gaea crumbled to dust, and Percy woke up with a start, gasping for air. He took a couple of deep breaths, exhaling into his pillow. The soft sway of the ship rattled his cabin, and he tried to calm his mind with thoughts of the ocean beneath them. But this was not something he could forget about. This was something that needed to be discussed with the others.

 

Percy sat own at the chair next to Annabeth as the seven met for breakfast in the dining hall. As everyone took their seats, Percy inhaled slowly. "I have important news," he announced.

"Shoot, Percy," Frank said, who was sitting next to Hazel. He looked much more relaxed than Percy had ever seen him, as if he was finally settled in to his body and his new role as praetor.

"I had a dream last night," Percy said. Annabeth looked up at him from her eggs, interested. "From Gaea. She showed me... she showed me who she planned to use as her sacrifices." The dining hall was so quiet, you could have heard a Cheerio drop. Which one did. Leo put down his spoon and blushed as Piper glared at him from her seat next to Jason.

"Go on. Sorry."

"Anyway, um... she wants to use Reyna and Nico. She said she couldn't allwo them to stop the civil war between the camps, and that..." He trailed off for a beat. "That their deaths would be the most tragic of all." Hazel looked ready to cry, so Percy tried to say the next part as gently as he could. "She also mentioned that they would apparently die thinking of having loved someone who would never love them back," he said softly.

Jason slumped his head fowards, biting his lip as Piper put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Percy guessed he was thinking of Reyna. Annabeth's expression also turned gloomy. "So, it's true. Nico-"

Jason's head snapped up, startling Piper. "No. That's not right." The table looked at him curiously. "Sorry... I can't... but Annabeth... that's not right. I can't say anymore."

"Not right? Who else would it be?" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy thought of Nico, and the dark looks he threw Percy's way whenever he and Annabeth were together. He didn't understand how Jason thought otherwise. It was kind of obvious, wasn't it? That Nico had a crush on Annabeth?

"I said, I can't say anymore. Sorry, alright?" Jason mumbled. Percy tried to think. If not Annabeth, who could it be? Piper? They had barely even spoken. Was there some other girl Nico had met who was never going to love him back?

"That's not the point," he interrupted. "We need to find some way to stop the sacrifice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's POV  
> A group of monsters' plan of attack doesn't go the way they want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally decided to add another chapter. I think I'll do alternating POVs. Hope you like this one, it's a little all over the place.  
> Blah blah copyright blah not mine all that stuff.

Reyna exhaled as the Cyclops turned to dust. A hellhound, some  _dracanae_ , and then a Cyclops, all in one day? She didn't know Gaea cared  _that_ much. She sheathed her Imperial gold dagger at the scabbard on her waist and glanced at her travelling companions. Coach Hedge was down for the count, a large bump portruding from his forehead. She'd have to give him some ambrosia once he woke up. Nico was slumped against the Athena Parthenos, curled up into a small ball on the Irish meadow's grass. He looked so small...

A low hiss made her whip her head around. Oh, come on, really? She had  _just_ finished with killing off the Cyclops. Could they ever catch a break? When she shook head to get the self pity thoughts out, she focused on her new attacker. An African American girl with curly hair was stalking towards her slowly with a slight limp. She was limping because she had one bronze leg, and one goat leg. An  _empousai_. Just great. Reyna contemplated simply slashing her to bits when three others emerged from behind the first one. _  
_

Reyna cursed and ran towards the statue. She tried to shake Nico awake. "Come on, we need to go. Right now." He mumbled something unintelligable and pulled his aviator's jacket closer around him. She would have to resort to desperate measures. 

"WAKE UP!" she yelled directly in his ear. Nico bolted upright, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He started at the sight of the  _empousai_  making their way towards them from across the lush meadow.

"Oh. Monsters. Okay. Weird legs. Fangs. Bad."

"Wait... how can you see who they are?" Reyna asked curiously, pulling out her dagger. "I thought males only saw their disguise."

"Oh, yeah, um..." Was her mind playing tricks on her, or was Nico actually blushing? "I don't know. Maybe being a child of Hades does that." He unsheathed his Stygian Iron blade and held it out at the ready as he scanned he area. He seemed to be too tired to do much else. "Could you grab Coach Hedge? We'll leave in a couple seconds."

"Good." Reyna dragged Coach Hedge over as quickly as she could and gripped Nico's arm, preparing to be whisked away into the shadows again. She closed her eyes and braced  herself. When she didn't feel the roller coaster like sensation, she opened her eyes in surprise. Next to her, Nico was looking with stark terror in his eyes as a she- demon stood inches away from his face.

"Why didn't we leave?" she yelled over the hisses of the other  _empousai_  watching from a few feet away.

"The shadows... won't take us..." Nico whispered. Oh, come on. Reyna decided it would be easier to strategize when they weren't surrounded by monters. She tried to slash at the demon.

The  _empousa_ dodged her dagger easily. "Oh, now, we don't want to do that" she purred. "Our patron wanted the very best monsters to capture you. We decided we were perfectly good enough. It will be such cruel irony! Percy and his little girlfriend vaporized my friends and I before, but we shall have the pleasure of killing you! We'll be very nice to you... yes. We'll suck his blood until there's just enough left to to keep him alive, turn the useless satyr into a pretty little flower, and then you, my dears, will give us the honors of making the first sacrifices to wake the great Earth Mother!" With a harsh laugh, she flicked her finger, and both of their blades soared out of their hands into the clutches of the waiting monsters. They were ready to attack if Reyna and Nico tried to do anything.

"Now, come one, Nico. Don't you want to give me a kiss?" The  _empousa_ leaned closer to Nico and he squirmed and tried to turn his face to the other side. The demon's image flickered. Reyna couldn't see the terrifying body that had been there moments before. Instead, there was a beautiful woman in a cheerleader's outfit, with perfect skin and and a breath taking face.

"No..." Nico muttered. "You're a monster..."

The _empousa_ howled in frustration. "Why doesn't the Mist work? How do you see?" she snarled. Then, her expression changed. It became crafty, cunning. "Oh, I see. Interesting. No wonder Gaea asked for a different monster. Well, I shall make sure to take that into account once we see you again. When the time comes, my friends." She saluted them playfully and the  _empousai_  erupted into columns of flames. Their blades clattered to the ground. Nico darted over to his sword like a small bird to its nest. He was visibly paler and was shaking slightly.

"Nico... what was that about? What did she mean?" Reyna asked.

Nico took a deep breath. "Nothing. It was nothing. Let's go, we're wasting time." He strapped on the Athena Parthenos and Reyna held on to his jacket and Coach Hedge's hand. She allowed herself to disappear as Nico willed them into the crushing darkness.


End file.
